Kiss The Rain
by gleemylove
Summary: "In my mind would you go kiss the rain?" Four years is a long time to miss someone. Follow Rachel and Jesse as they do just that, miss each other.  A Rachel/Jesse futurefic oneshot


**Kiss The Rain**

**A/N: I know, I know. I have other stories to update, but this bug wouldn't get out of my head until it was written. Contrary to what you might think if you're avid readers of ****Broken ****and ****Smoke and Mirrors**** I actually quite like Jesse, but it's easy to write him as the villain. In honor of him coming back, here is lovely Rachel/Jesse one-shot for you based on **_**Kiss The Rain**_** by Bille Myers. I do not own the song, or Glee. If I did….Rachel and Finn never would have happened. **

It had been three months. Three months since he had last seen her heartbroken expression when he had cracked the egg over her head. _Three months._ But who was counting? He sat in his room, staring at the ceiling. Jesse St. James rarely regretted anything. In fact, he made it his life's mission to regret nothing. He found it hard, however, to keep this his goal in life when all he could see behind his eyes were Rachel's eyes filled with tears and a determination to try and not cry. So many times he had wanted to call her and apologize but he knew she wouldn't accept.

…*****…*****

One year. It had been one year since he saw the tears in her eyes when New Directions lost Regional's. _One year_. But who was counting? He sat in his dorm room, alone. He was staring out the window, watching the unusual rain pouring down outside. Lying back on his bed, he closed his eyes, still haunted by her eyes filled with pain as he betrayed her by going back to Vocal Adrenaline. Jesse St. James had learned that in life, you will always regret something, whether you really want to or not. You win some, you lose some. Unfortunately, what he won was not as important to him as what he lost. After all, a trophy is just a trophy. Rachel Berry on the other hand, was a force of nature. Once that force of nature touched your life, you never forgot it.

…*****…*****

It had been one year and three months. One year and three months since he had last seen her heartbroken expression when he had cracked the egg over her head. _One year and three months. _But, who was counting? He sat at his computer, staring at the blank screen, thinking of something suitable to write to her. Something that would say how sorry he was, and how much he missed her. He truly missed Rachel Berry and her special brand of crazy. If you were to ask him later, he would say he wasn't still in love with her, that he only wanted to make sure she was happy and her life was going well.

…*****…*****

It had been three months. Three months since she stared into his cold eyes when he cracked the egg over her head. She thought though, that if she looked hard enough, she saw regret. _Three months._ But who was counting? She sat in her room, staring at the ceiling. Rachel Berry made it her mission in life to not let anything get in the way of her dreams. Broadway was more important than any boy could ever be. She found it hard, however, to keep this her goal in life when all she could see behind her eyes were Jesse's eyes filled with regret masked by hatred. So many times she had wanted to call him and say she forgave him, but she knew that by now Jesse St. James had forgotten all about her and Lima, Ohio.

…*****…*****

One year. It had been one year since she cried when New Directions lost Regional's and she thought she was him looking sad for her. _One year_. But who was counting? She sat in the piano room, alone. She was staring out the window, watching the torrential downpour outside. Sitting back and closing her eyes, she still remembered the feeling of betrayal when she found out he was going back to Vocal Adrenaline. Rachel Berry had learned that in life, you will always regret something, whether you really want to or not. You win some, you lose some. Unfortunately, what she lost at Regional's will never be as important to her as what she lost when he walked out of her life for good. After all, you can always practice harder and win _next year_. Jesse St. James on the other hand, was a force of nature. Once that force of nature touched your life, you never forgot it.

…*****…*****

It had been one year and three months. One year and three months since she stared into his cold eyes when he cracked the egg over her head. _One year and three months. _But, who was counting? She sat at her computer, staring at the blank screen, thinking of something suitable to write to him. Something that wouldn't make her seem crazy but let him know how much she missed him and that she forgave him, for everything. She truly missed Jesse St. James and the way he pushed her to be better, to be perfect. If you were to ask her later, she would deny still being in love with him. She only wanted to know if he was still a friend to her or not.

…*****…*****

Three days. Rachel had been in LA for three days. She stared at his building for three days, hoping he would come down. _Three days_. But who was counting?

…*****…*****

Three days. Jesse had been in Lima for three days. He stared at her house for three days, hoping she would come outside. _Three days._ But who was counting?

…*****…*****

Three weeks. It had been three weeks since he had emailed Rachel, and it was raining again. Three weeks that she hadn't emailed him back. Three weeks of sleepless nights, afraid that he had messed up somehow. _Three weeks._ But who was counting?

…*****…*****

Three weeks. It had been three weeks since Rachel had saved her email to him in a draft. Three weeks of trying to muster up the courage to send it. Three weeks of staring at his email, so like hers, but so different. _Three weeks. _But who was counting?

…*****…*****

Three years. It had been three years since he walked away from her. He tried to forget, but to no avail. Three years of hoping she would show up at his door. Three years of sleepless nights. Three years of praying she listened to that song. Three years of wondering how much she missed him, if she missed him at all. Three years of seeing her haunted eyes in his mind every night. Three years of calling Finn to make sure she was doing okay. _Three years._ But who was counting?

…*****…*****

Three years. It had been three years since he broke her heart; She tried to forget about him, she really did. No matter how many guys she went out with, none of them compared to him. Three years of walking up to his door but turning around before she knocked. Three years of crying herself to sleep. Three years of wishing she sent him that email, that she emailed him back. Three years of wanting to tell him how much she missed him. Three years of seeing regret and pain in her mind every night. Three years of Finn checking up on her for him. _Three years._ But who was counting?

…*****…*****

Neither Rachel Berry nor Jesse St. James were very superstitious. They didn't believe in fate, or karma, or anything like that. What they did believe in, was each other. So when four long years later, they met again at a karaoke bar in New York, they forgot how to breathe for a minute. Without a second thought, Jesse wrote his name down, right after Rachel, not even looking at the song she was singing.

…*****…*** **

Four years. Four years of trying, four years of failing. Rachel was done with Broadway. She wasn't getting any younger, and she wasn't getting very famous. She was at a little karaoke place in Soho when she saw _him_ walk in. They locked eyes for a moment, before she went over to write her name down on the list. Four years of heartbreak. Four years of crying herself to sleep. Four years of regret, all building up to this moment, this night. Right now.

…*****…*****

Four years. Four years of trying, four years of failing. Jesse was done with LA and trying to make it in music and acting. He wasn't getting any younger, and he wasn't getting very famous. He was supposed to meet some of his friends from college who _were_ successful at a little place in Soho, when he saw _her_ from across the room. Four years of trying to forget. Four years of hating himself. Four years of regret, all building up to this moment, this night. Right now.

…*****…*****

When it was Rachel's turn, the DJ came on the mic and announced that her and the next person on the list, Jesse St. James had chosen the same song, and asked that if it was alright with them, to sing it as a duet. Her heart pounded in her chest as she walked on stage, staring in his eyes. He looked exactly the same to her. He hadn't changed at all. His palms were sweaty. For them to pick the same song made him believe in fate a little bit more than he used to. He smiled at her a little bit, resisting the urge to pick her up and hug her like he wanted to do so badly. He was lost in her chocolate gaze that was glazed over with unshed tears, and even though he could tell she was tired, she had never looked more beautiful.

The music starting brought both of them out of their staring contest. They took deep breaths at the same time, and sang, only to each other, forgetting everyone else in the bar.

Rachel began, tears already threatening to spill onto her cheeks with the emotion of this song. This was what she had been dying to tell him for years now, and to finally have the chance to do it was powerful, but knowing he wanted to say the same thing meant so much more.

"_Hello__  
><em>_Can you hear me?__  
><em>_Am I gettin' through to you?__  
><em>_Hello__  
><em>_Is it late there?__  
><em>_There's laughter on the line__  
><em>_Are you sure you're there alone?__  
><em>_Cause I'm__  
><em>_Tryin' to explain__  
><em>_Somethin's wrong__  
><em>_Ya just don't sound the same__  
><em>_Why don't you__  
><em>_Why don't you__  
><em>_Go outside__  
><em>_Go outside__  
><em>_Kiss the rain__  
><em>_Whenever you need me__  
><em>_Kiss the rain__  
><em>_Whenever I'm gone, too long.__  
><em>_If your lips__  
><em>_Feel lonely and thirsty__  
><em>_Kiss the rain__  
><em>_And wait for the dawn.__  
><em>_Keep in mind__  
><em>_We're under the same sky__  
><em>_And the nights__  
><em>_As empty for me, as for you__  
><em>_If ya feel__  
><em>_You can't wait till morinin'__  
><em>_Kiss the rain__  
><em>_Kiss the rain__  
><em>_Kiss the rain__"_

Jesse saw the tears spill out of the corners of Rachel's eyes and wiped them away without thinking. He knew what this meant to her. It meant the same to him. It was four years of emotions finally being told. His 'I'm sorry' finally being heard. As Jesse sang the next verse and chorus, he stared straight at Rachel, taking one of her hands in his.

___"Hello__  
><em>_Do you miss me?__  
><em>_I hear you say you do__  
><em>_But not the way I'm missin' you__  
><em>_What's new?__  
><em>_How's the weather?__  
><em>_Is it stormy where you are?__  
><em>_Cause you sound so close but it feels like you're so far__  
><em>_Oh would it mean anything__  
><em>_If you knew__  
><em>_What I'm left imagining__  
><em>_In my mind__  
><em>_In my mind__  
><em>_Would you go__  
><em>_Would you go__  
><em>_Kiss the rain__  
><em>_And you'd fall over me__  
><em>_Think of me__  
><em>_Think of me__  
><em>_Think of me__  
><em>_Only me__  
><em>_Kiss the rain__"_

Everyone in the room stopped what they were doing to stare at the couple up on stage; you had to be blind to not feel the emotion between them. They were so in love it wasn't even funny. The tension on stage was palpable and as Rachel's gaze bore straight through Jesse's soul, the pair couldn't stop smiling at each other. They felt complete and happy, for the first time in four years as they sang together.

___"Whenever you need me__  
><em>_Kiss the rain__  
><em>_Whenever I'm gone too long__  
><em>_If your lips__  
><em>_Feel hungry and tempted__  
><em>_Kiss the rain__  
><em>_and wait for the dawn__  
><em>_Keep in mind__  
><em>_We're under the same skies__  
><em>_And the nights__  
><em>_As empty for me, as for you__  
><em>_If you feel__  
><em>_You can't wait till morning__  
><em>_Kiss the rain__  
><em>_Kiss the rain__  
><em>_Kiss the rain__  
><em>_Kiss the rain__  
><em>_Kiss the rain__  
><em>_Oooooohhhhh__  
><em>_Kiss the rain__  
><em>_Oooooohhhhh__  
><em>_Kiss the rain__  
><em>_Hello__  
><em>_Can ya hear me?__  
><em>_Can ya hear me?__  
><em>_Can ya hear me?__"_

It was over as quickly as it begun, but neither made a move. They stayed glued in place staring at each other on stage for what felt like eternity, but really was only a few short minutes before Rachel broke out of her stupor first and hugged Jesse tightly, tears spilling onto his shirt. He rubbed her back, holding her tightly and running his hands through her hair. "I missed you so much," she whispered, knowing he could hear her. "I…I got that email…" she trailed off and released him from her hug only to take his hand and lead him outside to a bench.

"If you got it," Jesse began, sitting down and pulling her into his side, "why didn't you reply? I thought you still hated me."

"I could never hate you Jesse. Even when you abandoned us at Regional's, and you threw eggs at me, I never hated you." She said in a voice so soft that if he weren't right next to her, he wouldn't have been able to hear. "And to answer your question, I've had an email with basically the same words sitting in my drafts folder for four years."

He nodded and pulled her into his side, looking at the sky. "Looks like rain. Wanna go back inside?"

"No," Rachel said, shaking her head. "I took the songs advice, knowing it was really yours. Whenever it rained here, or back at home, if I missed you, I'd stand out in the rain with my eyes closed pretending you were next to me feeling the same thing." She looked down, embarrassed.

Smiling, Jesse kissed her softly for the first time in four years. As he pulled his lips away from hers, it started sprinkling over them.

**A/N: Okay, so now that I have that written, I'll try updating everything else soon. I have another Jesse/Rachel I might post later, depending on what happens in "Prom" xoxo. **


End file.
